Masoquista
by Makie Karin
Summary: La piña es la fruta del masoquista, ya que, esta te lastima de distintas maneras


**Fandom: **D. gray man

**Personajes: **Kanda Yuu, Lavi

**Disclamer: **Estos personajes no son míos –por lastima– son de Hoshino Katsura.

**Nombre del autor: **Makie Karin.

**Comunidad: **Resurgiendo entre las cenizas

**Genero: **Romance.

**Clasificación**_**: **_K+

**Línea temporal: **Mn…puede ser en varios escenarios, como, por ejemplo, cuando aun no a llegado Moyashi a la orden, o cuando este

Summary:la piña es la fruta del masoquista, te lastima de varios sentidos.

Nombre de tabla: frutas

Numero: 014 Piña

* * *

><p>Masoquista<p>

* * *

><p>La cascara de la piña tiene algo así como espinas, por eso no puede comerla con cascara, pero si comes mucho del fruto te pueden salir lo que se llamas acta o fuego en la lengua –por lo menos eso a mi me pasa.<p>

…..

Mordió el trozo triangular que tenia en la mano, al sentir el gusto amargo arrugo un poco sus facciones, mientras que el otro chico lo veía un poco enojado, un poco mucho tal ves.

-¡Qué agria esta! –se quejo el pelirrojo.

El ojo verde vio al otro chico, el cual estaba sentado en un borde de la cama.

-Yuu, ¿Quieres probar? –acerco el trozo de la fruta, al cual estaba mordida en la punta.

Kanda lo vio, casi frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero tus sobras idiota.

Lavi rió.

El parchado se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, para sentarse junto al azabache. Una ves que ya estaba sentado, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y sonrió.

-¿De verdad que no quieres? –volvió a preguntar.

Lavi era un idiota que no aceptaba un simple "no" como respuesta, eso lo hacia molesto, demasiado molesto y no entendía como puta podía soportarlo. Antes que nuevamente la respuesta cortante salga de sus labios, se dio cuenta de un dato importante, ese imbécil estaba comiendo en su cuarto.

-Imbécil, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, no comas en mi cuarto –y si, en verdad parecía un amenaza.

Aunque el otro hablaba muy seriamente, el parchado solo rió entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, no es como si fuera a ensuciar en tu cuarto…nuevamente –lo ultimo lo dijo en una voz mas baja de lo común.

-Eso dijiste la otra ves, ¿recuerdas? –el pelirrojo sonrió nerviosamente– mierda ya deja de comer en mi cuarto.

-No te alteres, te prometo que si ensucio esta ves, juro que lo limpio.

-Mas te vale idiota.

Uno segundos fueron donde el silencio abundo el cuarto, todo tan tranquilo y pasivo, hasta que Lavi volvió a comer otro trozo de la fruta.

-Es demasiado agrio –vio al otro chico– de verdad, de verdad, de verdad ¿Qué no quieres comerla?

-Que no quiero, joder, deja de molestar.

Lavi se acerco un poco mas al azabache mientras que su sonrisa se agrandaba mas.

Alejo la mano en donde estaba agarrando el trozo de piña y en un movimiento muy rápido, se acerco a Kanda y rompió el espacio existente.

Los labios de Lavi sabían a piña. Era una sabor agrio, tal ves muy agrio, y no pudo decir que el contacto o el sabor le desagrado. Aunque el otro podría decir lo contrario, ya que, en un momento Kanda lo golpeo por el acto repentino, el pelirrojo al sentir el golpe y siguiendo con el beso, el se aferro mas al azabache.

El aire falto.

Se separaron para tomar aire, el parchado sonrió.

-¿Qué tal te pareció la piña, Yuu?

El otro quiso frunció el ceño, no pudo.

-Tsk, cállate.

Le acerco el trozo de piña.

-¿Ahora quieres comerla?

-Imbécil, ¿por qué tanto lio para que la coma?

-Por que esta muy agria para mi gusto, además que me hace doler la lengua.

Rodo los ojos.

-Idiota –le arrebato el trozo de piña.

Una risa es escucho salir de los labios del pelirrojo.

Poco después, se callo y el silencio abundo. Lavi se paro de la cama y fue lentamente hacia la puerta. Kanda no entendió del por que se estaba yendo, pero no le importa, es mas seria mejor que se vaya, aunque en cierto sentido no lo era.

-Ahora vuelvo –le dijo –voy a buscar otro trozo de piña, como que me gusto el sabor –y sonrió.

Si, ya estaba seguro, ese imbécil era la persona mas rara que conoció en la vida, y apostaba que no conocería a alguien peor que el, ¿Quién rayos sigue comiendo algo que le hace daño?, era un total imbécil, era…

-Estúpido masoquista

-¿Maso…? –le dijo confundido– bueno, tal ves lo sea, pero si yo soy masoquista tu eres un sádico –abrió la puerta y antes que el otro pudiera decir cualquier cosa, nuevamente hablo: –por eso somos la pareja perfecta –sonrió antes de irse.

Joder, siempre con lo mismo, ese bastardo siempre decía lo mismo y para como que ya había estado aceptando lo que decía. Era obvio que el tarado pelirrojo era un masoquista, si no lo fuera, ¿Por qué puta se acercaría a él?

…..

…Por eso, la piña es la fruta del masoquista.

Fin

* * *

><p>Mi primera fruta, bueno, que gusto lo que hice y no se preocupen, voy a hacer de otra pareja, solo que…para comenzar esto esta bien…supongo, como sea, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Bueno, ojala que vea un reviews, por esta historia. Bueno, ya no sé que mas decir, entonces solo les digo, hasta la próxima fruta, hasta luego.


End file.
